


Wrong Sibling

by Woon



Series: A collection of Leonard Snart  things [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Snart working his charm, Trespassing, dropping pretenses, flirtation, i still like it, probably a bit cliched, reader just wants a bath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: As the twin sister to Barry Allen (AKA the Flash), you are quite accustomed to the occasional rogue showing up looking for him. When Leonard Snart (AKA Captain Cold) shows up just assumed that was once again the case.





	1. Not in the Mood

**Author's Note:**

> an unfinished project I lost steam for because thinking and writing is hard, when my brain is an asshole. just currently have two parts this one and the next part I need to add soonish

         Walking into the apartment you realized you were not alone. There was a myriad of little differences. But the biggest indicator was the man sitting in your brother’s favorite chair, sipping something out of your second favorite cup. There was something draped over the back of the chair, a parka, and on the floor beside the chair was some sort of device, looked a bit like some sort of gun. You weren’t in the mood for this tonight, you just wanted a hot bath, a meal, then sleep. “He’s not here.”

        “Who, your speedy sibling?” The smirk on his face annoyed you. “What makes you think I am here for him?” He just kept sipping his drink. “Helped myself to some cocoa, hope you don’t mind.”

         “Look, you aren’t the first guy to get clever enough to come looking for him here.” and probably not the last, you thought, considering your brother is basically a superhero who collects enemies. This one was easier on the eyes than the last asshole, down girl, she nixed the thought quickly. “He doesn’t live here anymore, won’t be by in another week or so. Either come back then or look elsewhere for him.” You made a shooing motion.

           “This isn’t store bought. Not as sweet.”

           “The store-bought is for company, what you’re drinking is mixed for me.” He had basically ignored the fact you wanted him to leave. “So, you want me to call my brother and tell him to meet you somewhere to battle it out?” Maybe you should have accepted that dinner date with Cisco. You just didn’t want  Cisco to get the wrong idea.

             “I’m not here for your brother. So you’re diabetic?” He got up out of the chair and walked towards the kitchen. You watched him rinse out the cup and place it in the sink. “You’re surprisingly calm, you walked in to find a stranger in your house and you didn’t even bat an eye.” He sounded impressed.

                “Screaming got old after the first few uninvited guests, plus it tends to increase the danger. If you’re not here for him then why are you trespassing?” He was starting to aggravate you.

                 “Curiosity. Insulin shots?” 

                “No, wrong type.” Who breaks into someone’s home and asks if they’re diabetic? “I’m boring, no powers. You can leave now.” He was looking through the cabinets. “What are you doing now?” 

               “I thought we could have a nice dinner, I’ll cook.”

                “You win. I’ll call my brother. You can talk to him yourself.” You pulled out your phone and hit the speed dial for Barry. As you were waiting for Barry to answer his phone. Your uninvited guest grabbed your wrist firmly.

               “There’s no need to bother your brother. I've not interested in him.” As the phone was pulled from your ear you heard Barry’s voice mail, figures. He took the phone out of your hand and ended the call. “Let’s turn this off shall we.” He turned it off then tossed it onto the chair he once occupied. “There isn’t much to choose from food-wise, don’t cook much?”

                He was still holding your wrist but not as firm as before, you pulled away from him. “I let it run low when I go out of town for long periods. Look Mr…” He still hadn’t introduced himself and you hadn’t thought to ask. 

               “Snart. Since you are low on food we can just go out to dinner or order some take out.” 

              “Look, Mr. Snart, could you just leave. I am not in the mood to deal with strangers breaking into my home, trying to make me dinner.” 

             “I’m not a total stranger. I know your brother.” He smirked at the look you gave him. “Besides your brother owes me a favor, helped him with a thing about a month ago.” 

              “Then go bother him, it has nothing to do with me.” He moved in close, he brought his hand up to brush some hair off your face. Instinct said to bat his hand away, but curiosity can be infectious. “Look dinner sounds nice but I had a long flight and I just want to get cleaned up and relax. So, if you could just skedaddle and…” You trailed off as he ran a finger slowly along your jawline, sending a little shiver through your body.

              “I’ll go and pick up some take-out and while I am gone you can take a bath and get comfortable. My treat.” You opened your mouth to protest, but he placed his finger over your mouth to shush you. “At this rate, the take-out place will be closed. Go take your bath, kitten.”  


	2. Dinner and a Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snart begins to drop the initial lie of why he has come to see the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should really write the next part to this... I hate that I have left it sitting for so long.

          The bath was close to heavenly after two weeks of flights, would have been better if that Snart guy wasn’t coming back. Sure he’s bringing food, but you don’t know him. As soon as he had left you went to call Barry but Snart had taken your phone. Jerk. You are never home for long periods at a time so you didn’t bother with a house phone. You could have gone to a neighbor’s to use their phone, but Snart didn’t seem like he wanted to cause you harm. So you took a bath. 

           Leaning back and closing your eyes letting your thoughts drift. Of course, they latched onto your brother’s ‘friend’ Mr. Snart. You knew very little about the man. Barry didn’t tell you more than what was necessary to keep you safe. What you did know was that he was trouble, the kind you should definitely be avoiding. A criminal.

              “Plan on staying in there all night?” You hadn’t heard him come back. “Dinner will get cold.” You frowned before shooing him out of the bathroom. Once he closed the door you got out of the tub. Drying yourself off you glanced at the door, you thought you’d locked it.

             Once dressed you hung up your towels then took a closer look at the door’s lock. You noticed light scratches, “You could have just knocked, the lock better not be broken.”

            “True. I could have knocked. My way allowed me a glimpse of those lovely legs. Shame you covered them up.” You hated blushing, feeling the warmth on your face annoyed you. Snart just chuckled. He had set the table, dinner for two.

             You sat down and looked at all the food, “How did you know what I would want?” Snart held up a fork and a set of chopsticks, you pointed at the chopsticks.

            “You are a regular customer, they knew your order by heart. I just gave your last name.” You chuckled when you saw one of Barry’s favorites. He sat down opposite you and smiled. “So, you’re a pilot? Exciting?” You supposed he was trying for small talk.

             “It is. You aren’t friends with my brother or co-workers. You broke into my apartment and my bathroom. What is it that you want from me?”

             “Barry has never mentioned me at all?”

              You shrugged, “Probably.” Though more than likely it would have been Cisco telling you. You sat in thought chewing on a spring roll. You recalled seeing that weird gun that was lying next to Barry’s chair. You started on another spring roll. Studying the man in front of you. Cisco had given you plenty of details about certain criminals that were still on the loose, always with the ‘call us for help if they show up’ speech. “Fire or ice.”

            Snart smirked, “Ice.” 

           “Captain Cold” You frowned. “Why are you really here?” 

           “Your brother owes me a favor.” 

           “Yes, you said that. And I said it had nothing to do with me.” You watch Snart as he quietly ate. “You need a pilot, don’t you.” 

           “We do.” He answered slowly gauging your response. 

           “Thank you for dinner. The answer is no. You can leave now.” You stood up, “Just leave my phone by the door.” 

            “You’re welcome for dinner. I have all night to convince you to change your mind, I’m not leaving and you get your phone back when we reach an agreement.”

             You headed for the door, “Fine, you sit there. I’ll leave.” Hopefully, Mr. Knapp was still awake, you could probably use his phone to call Star labs at least.

           Snart intercepted you, “Don’t be so hasty, kitten.” He caught hold of your hand, it wasn’t a threatening move, he gently led you over to your couch, “Sit with me and we’ll talk.” He waited until you finally caved and sat down before he seated himself. Snart kept holding your hand, “It isn’t just a pilot I am here for, I am here specifically for you, the fact that you are a pilot doesn’t come into play. I need to bring you with me to keep you safe.” 

 

        “I don’t need a criminal to keep me safe from harm, Mr. Snart. Have you forgotten who my brother is?” He kept looking at your hand in his, you had thought about pulling it away, but there was this look in his eyes.

         “This isn’t something Barry can save you from, he won’t make it in time.”

         “Again have you forgotten who my brother is?”

         Snart let out a sigh, “You and I weren’t supposed to meet for another five months. Circumstances have changed and we had to alter the timeline, not just for you but someone important to each of our future selves.”

        “I feel like you are leaving out huge amounts of information Mr. Snart.”

        “I am. I want to explain it better. I am not great with the touchy-feely kind of things. They make me uncomfortable, apparently, some of that will change when we meet five months from now.” You didn’t entirely buy into whatever he was trying to sell you, but he seemed sincere. He glanced up from your hand in his and the look in his eyes held so many emotions.  

       “Okay, I will listen to your story.” He brought your hand to his lips and kissed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it a kudos would be nice, a comment would be lovely as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it, then consider leaving a kudos.  
> Love it, go ahead and screech at me in the comments.  
> Hate it? Whelp, sorry I failed to entertain you this time around.


End file.
